Revival of the Six Legendary Clans
by Sage of the Azure Phoenix
Summary: After being hit by the Goduo fuin, Naruto awakens in his mind and meets not only Kyuubi, but Hagaromo Otsutsuki, Homura, Indra, Ashura, as well as the founders of the Uzumaki and Kaguya clans. Now how will Naruto's life be turned upside-down?
1. Chapter 1

Revival of the Six Legendary Clans

Chap 1

Summary: after being hit by the Goduo fuin, Naruto wakes up in his mind, and meets not only Kyuubi, but Hagaromo, Homura, Ashura, Indra, and the founders of the Uzumaki and Kaguya clans. Now what will happen that Naruto has awoke his ultimate power, and how will it change everything.

Extremely powerful/intelligent/cunning/kekkei genkai/fuinjutsu/kenjutsu Naruto

Slightly dark Naruto

Pairings: Naruto/harem Shikamaru/Ino Jiraiya/Tsunade Genma/Shizune among others

"" Speaking

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything referenced

FOREST OF DEATH

Naruto Uzumaki wasn't having a very good day. He and his so-called team were fighting Orochimaru of the sannin, and had been soundly beaten, and to make matters worse, Naruto had been hit with a strange seal cutting him from his chakra temporarily. As he fell to the forest floor, Naruto just made out Sakura escaping with Sasuke. "If I survive this" Naruto growled, before hitting something soft before blissful sleep took over.

MINDSCAPE

Naruto groaned, as he awoke in front of a massive cell. "Oh my aching head" Naruto muttered, before remembering what happened. "When I get back to those two traitors, I'll beat them so bad" Naruto said. "Do give the Uchiha a beat down for me when you do kit" a Feminine voice said. Naruto snapped around to see a pair of orange-slitted eyes looking at him in amusement. "Kyuubi I presume" Naruto asked, as said creature walked into the light, revealing a massive kitsune with red fur, and nine flowing tails? "Why kit, I'm flattered" Kyuubi said, before a flash of light illuminated the area. When the light faded, it revealed a young woman looking to be in her late teens to early twenties. She wore a crimson kimono with a purple sash tied around her waist, giving way to her hourglass figure. Her red hair was all the way to her lower back, and her purple-slitted eyes held warmth. "My name is Kiyone, or Kyuubi" she said, before turning to the darkness. "You six can come out and meet Naruto" Kiyone said. On cue, four men and two women emerged into the light.

"I am Hagaromo Otsutsuki, and your direct descendant" the now identified Hagaromo said.

"Homura Otsutsuki, another ancestor of yours, as well as being Hagaromo's brother, and decendant to the Hyuuga clan."

"Indra Otsutsuki, as well as Hagaromo's eldest son, founder of the Uchiha clan, and I most humbly apologize for the actions of my former reincarnation" Indra said, as he knelt to the ground.

"Ashura Otsutsuki, Hagaromo's youngest son, founder of the Senju clan, and your former reincarnation" Ashura said.

"Ryoshin Uzumaki, the founder of the Uzumaki clan" Ryoshin said.

"Jin Kaguya, and founder of the Kaguya clan" Jin said.

Once the introductions were over, Hagaromo spoke. "Naruto, we have all called you here to discuss a few things." "First and foremost, you have been chosen to save the ninja world from a great threat that will reveal itself in due time." ""Why me" Naruto asked? "You are the one foretold to connect with my children: the biju, like Kiyone" Hagaromo said. "Originally, Sasuke Uchiha was to assist in the quest, but due to his actions, Indra has cut all ties with him, including his Sharingan" Hagaromo said. "We would like to help you along with some new abilities, which you can now unlock" Hagaromo said, as seven orbs of light were absorbed into Naruto's body. "Naruto, please don't leave us disappointed" the six spirits said, as they faded away. "Kit, you should know everything you knew up to now was false" Kiyone said seriously, showing him a memory.

MEMORY

A 7-year old Naruto was asleep in a hospital room, after a mob of civilians found him near the Uchiha district. Off to the side, the door opened, revealing a shadowy figure who silently crept up to Naruto. "If Hiruzen won't allow me to have the boy, then I'll persuade him to see it my way" the voice said, as he made a loyalty fuin, mixed with a memory blocking fuin, and a deadman fuin. After the work was done, the figure slowly crept away, not knowing a thin trail of moonlight illuminated the room, showing white hair and a headband that was metallic, but if one were to look one would see three tomoes spinning rapidly in the man's eye.

END MEMORY

Naruto stood there for several seconds, before a cry of fury was heard from behind him, making him leap into Kiyone's arms. "THAT FOOL, DOES HE HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HE'S DONE!" Kiyone promptly released Naruto, making him land on his rear, and the two looked to see a man that looked to be a carbon copy of Naruto, and a woman with red hair. "Hello, Shina-chan, Yomdaime-sama" Kiyone said smirking. "Wait, no Yomdaime, you did this to me and so on" Minato asked surprised? "Most cases I would, however I do believe we can get along with one another, considering we have a common enemy, and we all want what's best for Naruto" Kiyone said, giving a sly smile. "Naruto, those are your parents: Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki" Kiyone said, scooting Naruto forward. "Hello son" Minato said tentatively. "Y-Your my old man" Naruto asked, making Minato nod, before a sense of realization hit him, and a tic mark formed over his head. "I'm not that old you know" Minato grumbled, while Kushina and Kiyone snicker in the background. "Anyway, that man was Danzo Shimura, and he probably placed those seals on you to keep you loyal and weak" Minato said. "I'm going to give you all my knowledge on fuinjutsu, and the kunai for my signature Hirashin technique" Minato said. "Make your old man proud Naruto" Minato said, stepping back, as Kushina moved forward. "Sochi, I'm so sorry I can't be there for you" Kushina said, as tears flowed freely down her face. "I'll give you access to Uzu's feared taijutsu and kenjutsu styles" she said, as both she and Minato tapped Naruto's forehead, pulsing their chakra into him. "Kiyone, please take care of our sochi" Minato said. "You both have my word, as the Queen of Demons, and as a true friend" Kiyone said as she bowed respectfully. Minato and Kushina nodded, as they faded away into the afterlife. "Well kit, I'd say its payback time" Kiyone said, slamming her palm into her open hand. "Kiyone-hime, you're talking my language" Naruto said, as he too faded from his mindscape.

NARUTO

Naruto awoke to find himself in a strange cave. "I see you're awake" a feminine voice said, as a girl his age entered. The girl had long pointed ears, and silver hair. "I'm Ayumi" the girl introduced. "Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said, as he blushed at Ayumi's appearance. "If you must know, I'm an inu hanyou, and a member of a once powerful tribe of Yajuu senshi" Ayumi said. "You see we were once allied with Konoha, due to a pact made with the ones named Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki" she said. "During the Kyuubi attack, we were forced to flee here, because people began to fear we may have had something to do with the attack." "How many of you are left" Naruto asked? "Besides myself, only three others, and all ladies" Ayumi said. "I may have something" Naruto said as he grinned. "I'm Minato and Kushina's heir, and if I prove you were innocent during the entire Kyuubi attack, you will gain recognition back, but I'll place you under my clans' protection" Naruto offered? "We accept your offer Namikaze-sama" an older female's voice said. "Takumi-sempai" Ayumi said in surprise! Takumi was a slender woman with silky smooth black hair and wild green eyes. "I'm an akami Hanyou, while the others are a kitsune hanyou and hebi hanyou respectively." "You are free to leave when you are ready" Takumi said. "Thank you Takumi-san for everything, and next time we meet, please no formalities" Naruto said bowing. "As you wish" Takumi said, leading him to the exit.

FOREST OF DEATH

Naruto was racing through the trees, when he finally came across Sakura, who was preparing to fight the Oto genin. "Is this a private party or can anybody join" he shouted, as he launched himself into a spear, and slammed into the two males, knocking precious air from their bodies, as well as what they had recently eaten.

"NARUTO-BAKA" Sakura screeched, before finding Naruto's fist buried in her stomach.

""

""

""

""

"YOU TRASH" Naruto roared in anger, as he looked at the frightened pinkette. "You abandoned me to die against a freakin' sannin" Naruto shouted in fury. "SHE DID WHAT" the Oto kunoichi screamed? (Though Kin is a villain at this point, she's the more redeemable, and even I doubt she'd leave her teammates.) Naruto then told the kunoichi what happened, and the kunoichi promptly proceeded to lay a smack down on the pink-haired girl. (Yes, in gives Sakura the Rock Bottom.) "Naruto-san, can I come with you" the now identified Kin asked? "My teammates were going to kill the Uchiha, however I have a sneaking suspicion Orochimaru was setting us up" Kin said. "You'd be right" Naruto said, as he showed Kin the Juin no Ten on the unconscious Sasuke. "I don't see anything wrong with the reason, and you did do me that little favor, so my answer is yes" Naruto said, making a kage bunshin, that begrudgingly lifted Sasuke up. Kin then proceeded to place Sakura in ropes, binding her arms and legs, but not before stabbing several of her senbon into pressure points on the pinkette's body, and joined Naruto as the duo headed to the tower.

End Chap 1

/

All right guys before this goes any further, I will say this now. Naruto will be slightly darker to fit his more vindictive personality.

/

No harem list this time because I have some surprises in store for the next few chapters.

/

Please Read & Review


	2. Chapter 2

Revival of the Six Legendary Clans

Chap 2

/

Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows you guys.

/

Here we get to see a small taste of Naruto's new personality, and it will be interesting.

/

"" Speaking

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

TOWER

Naruto was standing in the back of a large group of genin that had passed the second exam. Looking around quickly, he saw teams 8, 9, 10, Kabuto's team, a team from Taki, a team from Ame, one team from Kusa, and one team from Kiri. Naruto had already evaluated each teams, and had found the biggest threats would be from Shino, Shikamaru, the Hyuuga on Lee's team, the entire Suna team, and one of the kunoichi on the Taki team, but had suspicions on a few others. He tuned out Hiruzen's twenty-hour speech on why the Chunin exams are so important, as well as the mindless droning between his "teammates." "I don't know why Haruno tries, knowing the idiot will fight regardless" Naruto thought. "Is there any amongst you who wishes to drop out" Hiruzen asked, as Kabuto raised his hand. "I withdraw, since I have literally no chakra" he said. Hiruzen nodded to a sickly looking jonin who crossed Kabuto's name off the list. "What are you really up to Kabuto" Naruto wondered, narrowing his eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by Hiruzen. Soon, a large board opened, revealing a screen scrolling through names. The screen landed on two names.

Match 1: Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akado

Winner: Sasuke Uchiha via knockout. (Same as canon.)

After the match, Kakashi took Sasuke somewhere to get his love mark taken care of, but not before shooting a dirty look at Naruto. In turn, Naruto responded with a double bird gesture, and looked uninterested. "If only poor deluded Hatake knew he was screwing his sensei's legacy over" Naruto mused inwardly. This was also seen by the Hokage, who narrowed his eyes at the cyclopean jonin.

Match 2: Ino Yamanaka vs Sakura Haruno

"Go get her, and make her pay for her treachery" Naruto silently mouthed to his blonde friend. Ino nodded silently, as she stalked down the stairs.

"BEGIN!"

Ino raced forward at a quick speed, delivering a left cross, a right hook, and a brutal knee into Sakura's exposed face. "That was for leaving your friend to die at the hands of an enemy" Ino snarled. "I know I'm a lot of things, but I'd never leave my teammates or friends behind, especially for some guy that could care less about me, or this village" Ino said, getting nods of appraise from her team, as well as shouts from the foreign teams.

"You go girl!" (Temari)

"AMEN SISTER!" (Kiri team)

"HALLELUJAH!" (Kankuro, along with a few other males)

Staggering to her feet, Sakura unleashed a battle cry. "HA, LEAVING NARUTO-BAKA WAS THE BEST DECISION SASUKE-KUN, KAKASHI-SENSEI, MY FATHER, AND I COULD HAVE EVER DONE" Sakura said, not fully aware of how much inside info she just blurted out. Ino felt her anger explode at that moment.

"YOU FOOL!" Ino screamed, as she raced toward her ex-comrade. Jumping into the air, Ino wrapped her legs around Sakura's head and neck, before falling back and maneuvered between Sakura's legs, spiking the pinkette's head. "It's time" Ino said quietly, as she did handseals. "Mind Destruction jutsu" Ino whispered, as she was level with Sakura. Sakura's eyes glowed before they rolled to the back of her head, falling unconscious.

Winner: Ino Yamanaka via knockout

Absolute silence reigned in the arena, until applause was heard all around. Naruto then approached Ino, getting on his hands and knees. "Ino Yamanaka, I Naruto Uzumaki hereby give you a debt if you should ever need it, as well as my gratitude" Naruto said. Ino was about to reply, when Naruto put her on his shoulder, and carried her up to their spot on the balcony, while medic-nins took Sakura to the hospital to be watched by Anbu guards.

Match 3: Sabaku no Kankuro vs Mitsumi Tsurugi

Winner: Sabaku no Kankuro via knockout (Same as canon)

Match 4: Fu vs Shino Aburame

"BEGIN!"

Shino immediately unleashed a swarm of his kikachu beetles that moved towards a grinning Fu. "Bad move" Fu said, as she stood there, and the swarm turned on Shino.

BALCONY

"What happened" Kiba shouted in disbelief?

""

""

""

""

If you must know fido face, Fu seems to have an ability similar to the Aburame clan, and can exercise better control" Naruto said, seeing a faint green chakra. "Jinchuriki" Naruto mused to himself, while Kiba glared at him.

ARENA

Shino was inwardly panicking, as he had lost 1/3 of his hive, and to make matters worse, Fu was fully utilizing suiton-natured chakra. "Proctor, I forfeit" Shino finally said, as Fu had gotten through his guard, and had produced a stinger-themed weapon at his jugular.

Winner: Fu

Fu sent a smile towards Naruto, as she nodded towards him.

Match 5: Sabaku no Gaara vs Rock Lee

Winner: Gaara via forfeit (Same as canon.)

Match 6: Shikamaru Nara vs OC Kusa-nin

Winner: Shikamaru Nara via Knockout (He does the same thing he does to Kin in canon.)

Match 7: Hotaru Tsuchiguno vs OC Kusa-nin

Winner: Hotaru Tsuchiguno via knockout (She used Suiton: Mizarappa and turned it into Suiton: Suiryuenden, making the kusa-nin slam into the statue.)

Match 8: Neji Hyuuga vs Kirisame

Winner: Neji Hyuuga via knockout (Jyuken strike to the chest, followed by one to the neck.)

Match 9: Chouji Akimichi vs OC Taki-nin

Winner: Chouji Akimichi via forfeit (He threatened to sit on his opponent with his enlarged size.)

Match 10: Sakuya Kaguya vs Murisame

"BEGIN!"

Sakuya instantly drew a bone sword, and was on top of the idiot in mere seconds, parrying his attempts to use his kunai. Sakuya pinned him against the wall, bone sword at Murisame's manhood. "Yield or, you won't be producing any kids" Sakuya said. Murisame, being the idiot he is, only scoffed. "Ha, like you could threaten a real man-"

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you" Sakuya said in a sugary tone that made all the men shudder in fear.

"SWOOSH!"

SHWING!"

"CLANG!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

The entire room was then subjected to a certain odor, coming from the now fainted Murisame, where Sakuya dropped him. Her bone sword was a millimeter to the left of where he had been a nanosecond earlier. Pointing to a huge dark stain that was growing on Murasame's pants, before an even fouler odor was released. All present, covered their noses, while "trying" not to laugh outright, and were failing miserably.

"Real man, who said you were a real man" Sakuya said in an icy tone, before grinning mischievously. "Though, I do think blondie up there is more my type"

Sakuya said, as she looked at Naruto, who gave a thumbs-up.

Winner: Sakuya Kaguya via decision(I shouldn't even have to say the outcome.)

Every male in attendance shivered in fear at the sight, including the high-level shinobi.

Match 11:Hisame vs OC Kusa-nin

Winner: Hisame via knockout (She used Suiton: Water Whip, and slammed her opponent into the wall.)

Match 12: Sabaku no Temari vs Tenten

"BEGIN!"

Tenten began by throwing a volley of kunai and shuriken at Temari, who effortlessly blew them away with her fan. "That's one little girl" Temari said smirking. "Two more moons and its match to me" Temari said, fully knowing her tactic was generic, but it works wonders.

"GRRR" Tenten raged, as she threw a second barrage of weapons that Temari blew away. "Geez, blondie up there wasn't kidding when he told me this would be like taking candy from a baby" Temari thought with utter boredom.

FLASHBACK

Temari was walking through the halls of the tower, when she noticed Naruto training in an empty room. "You know it's not nice to eavesdrop on others" a voice said from behind her.

""

""

""

""

""

"AAAAHHHH!"

Temari launched into the air, only for the blonde to catch her in his arms, and set her down gently. The one in the room vanished in a plume of smoke. "DON'T EVER DO THAT" temari screamed, trying to calm her racing heart. "My bad Sabaku-chan" Naruto said, as he led Temari into the training room. "You look different from when I last saw you" Temari said. "Secret" Naruto said coolly, as he patted the spot next to him. Taking a seat, both were enjoying the calm atmosphere, when they heard voices. "Lee, I know you want to prove yourself, but you will never be as great as Neji" a female's voice said, making Temari's brow furrow, while Naruto began unleashing small amounts of KI. "I take it you don't like that girl" Temari said. "Her name is Tenten, and she wants to be a weapons mistress, and she idolizes Tsunade Senju" Naruto said. "Unfortunately, she claims to be a strong kunoichi, but she's a fangirl for last year's Rookie of the Year Neji Hyuuga" Naruto said. "Let's just say, she told me I would never be a good ninja, because I don't have the mindset" Naruto said, before Temari began letting her own KI out. "If you happen to be paired with her in the next round-"Naruto said, only for Temari to stop him. "Kick her ass" Temari finished with an evil grin. "B-I-N-G-O!" Naruto said. "Gladly" Temari said. "Even if someone isn't that great, she doesn't have the right to judge someone" Temari said.

END FLASHBACK

"One more, and game over" Temari said.

"Rising Twin Dragons" Tenten shouted, unsealing every weapon she had from two sealing scrolls, only to have Temari effortlessly knock them away. Opening her fan, showing three moons she smirked. "Now you're done" she said.

"KAMITACHI NO JUTSU" Temari shouted, as she created a violent wind vortex that threw Tenten high in the air, cutting her clothes and body, before gravity took hold, and she fell to the ground. Timing it just right, Temari had Tenten land chest first on top of her fan.

"AHCK!"

Winner Sabaku no Temari

"Hmph, all that and I didn't even break a sweat" Temari said, before grinning. Calculating her next move, Temari Threw Tenten from the fan, and Tenten landed in a pile of senbon needles that stabbed into her body. "Let that be a lesson" Temari said. "Never judge a book by its cover like this wannabe did her teammate and my friend blondie" Temari said, smirking at a grinning Naruto.

Match 13: Naruto vs Kiba Inuzuka

"YAHOO looks like we got lucky eh Akamaru" Kiba boasted arrogantly. "I know you'll win Kiba" Kurenai said, not seeing the ever growing evil grin on Naruto's face. "Fool rushing in to meet his doom" Naruto thought, before narrowing his eyes at the smirk on Kurenai.

"BEGIN!"

Kiba rushed forward on all fours, only for Naruto to shock him with a devastating roundhouse kick that sent Kiba stumbling. Naruto then rushed forward, performing a front flip, while catching Kiba in the crook of his armpits, and delivered a flip pile driver to Kiba. "Kiba any last words before I end this" Naruto asked, seeing the idiot smirking? "You beat me dobe" Kiba asked before sealing not only his fate, but Kurenai's fate in one fluid motion. "There's no freakin' way I'd ever lose to Kyuubi's reincarnation" he said. Automatically, everything was deathly quiet, but Kiba opened his mouth, continuing to insert his foot. "Kurenai-sensei told me you're the demon Kyuubi" Kiba said.

""

""

""

""

""

What happened next would forever shake everyone in the arena. Akamaru whimpered, as he looked at Naruto. "Don't worry Akamaru, I won't hurt you, but your master is about to get a beating every which way from Sunday" Naruto said. "Thanks Naruto, you're a true blue guy" Akamaru barked, as he scampered up the stairs, and dove behind Anko for cover. With Akamaru gone, Naruto gave Kiba a cold glare. "Kiba, since you and your sensei in your infinite wisdom broke an SS-rank secret, I by all rights should kill you where you stand, but I have something much better planned" Naruto said.

BALCONY

Hiruzen was absolutely livid with what he just heard. "Oh sweet Kami" he thought, as he felt the barely detectable amount of ungodly KI. "Kurenai you just had to be a fool" he thought angrily.

ARENA FLOOR

Naruto delivered a vicious kick to Kiba's kneecap, before giving a brutal axe kick to the back of Kiba's neck. Getting himself behind Kiba, Naruto stabeed two kunai into the back of Kiba's leg. "This will hurt" Naruto said, as he pushed futon chakra into the first kunai, garnering a roar of pain, before stopping the chakra, and then sent raiton chakra through the second kunai.

"AAHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"My leg" Kiba cried, as he tried standing. "Don't bother mutt, because I just ripped your quadracep" Naruto said, as those in the arena winced. "Let's end this shall we" Naruto said, as he began charging more raiton chakra into his hand. "Do you hear it Kiba" Naruto asked with a taunt? "This hand of mine is sparkling blue." "Its loud roar tells me to grasp victory."

"ELECTRIFYING PARALYZING FINGER!"

Naruto grabbed Kiba's jacket with his free hand, before thrusting his charged up palm right into Kiba's chest.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

While Kiba was screaming, Naruto looked him in the eye with a completely black eye with forest green irises, and a white compass rose in the center of his eye. "Its done" Naruto thought, as he sensed a faint pulse of chakra. One final scream later, and Kiba was blown back into the statue, causing it to crack from the impact. Kiba was practically embedded in the remains of the statue. Looking up at the horrified Kurenai, Naruto spoke. "That was on your head Yuhi" he spat venomously.

Winner: Naruto Uzumaki

BALCONY

Hiruzen rose from his position, and began to unleash a stormload of Ki on the horrified Kurenai. "Jonin Yuhi, as of this moment, you are no longer jonin sensei of team 8" he said in a tone that meant Kurenai was in deep, deep shit. "Neko, please take Yuhi to T&I, for a little investigation, and Ibiki, Anko please take your time" Hiruzen said in a calm tone, as an anbu wearing an Anbu mask took Kurenai away. "Anko, before you head over to T&I, please inform Tsume-san of this little development" Hiruzen finished.

"HAI HOKAGE-SAMA" Anko said saluted, as the final two names were drawn.

Match 14: Himiko Terumi Uzumaki vs Hinata Hyuuga

"Wish me luck hotstuff" Himiko chirped, as she made her way to the arena, receiving a weak glare from Hinata.

"BEGIN!"

Hinata started off by, running toward Himiko. "8 Trigrams: 64 palms" Hinata shouted, as she made her final lunge at Himiko. Himiko then intercepted Hinata's attack, by gripping Hinata's outstretched arm, and threw Hinata over her shoulder in a pattened judo throw. "You know Hinata, Naruto is very handsome" Himiko said, setting her trap.

""

""

""

""

Hinata's eye began to violently twitch. "I mean, we spent last night cuddling, and making out" Himiko continued, seeing Hinata's self-control weaken more and more. Finally, Hinata lost it, and ran forward, murder in her eyes. "Perfect" Himiko thought, before shocking everyone, as golden chains erupted from her back, and ensnared Hinata. Hinata struggled to free herself, but the chains were slowly tightening around her neck and arms, while her chakra was fading. "Time to finish you" Himiko thought, before going into her final moves.

"NOW GET OVER HERE" Himiko roared, as Hinata came flying at her. Crouching low, Himiko delivered a devastating uppercut that sent Hinata into the air. "Hyakuken no Orochi" Himiko cried, as she disappeared, reappearing above Hinata, and delivered one hundred swift and deadly knife and palm hand strikes, outlined by a visage of the legendary Yamata no Orochi. Delivering the final palm strike, Himiko wrapped her legs around Hinata's neck and squeezed and gave a quick twist, as they landed, with Hinata's head and neck at a90degree angle.

Winner: Himiko Terumi Uzumaki

"Since we have an uneven number of participants, Seiko Takijina will receive a bye to the next round" Hiruzen said, before called all the winners down, and had them draw numbers for the main tournament. "All right, tell me your number so we can write it down" Anko said, as each Chunin hopeful stepped forward.

"1" Naruto said.

"2" Neji said arrogantly.

"3"Gaara said in monotone.

"5" Kankuro said, thinking he was in the clear.

"I have 6" Temari announced, sending a sexy wink at Naruto.

"Troublesome, but I have lucky number 7" Shikamaru said dryly.

"I've got eight" Ino said with a newfound confidence.

"I have 9" Fu said energetically.

"I drew 10" Chouji said with a grin.

"I have 11" Himiko said giving Naruto her own wink.

"I have 12" Hisame declared.

"I have 13 Seiko said with pride.

"I have 14" Hotaru said with a smile.

"Leaving me with 15" Sakuya said.

"That leaves Sasuke with 4" Ibiki announced.

"All right, you will have two months to prepare yourselves" Hiruzen said. "Before you ask your question Shikamaru, let me say this" Hiruzen said, seeing the Nara look ready to ask a certain question. "In order to become a Chunin, you must be able to use not only the tools at your disposal, but you have to take into consideration what skills are needed" Hiruzen said. "I say this, because we have decided to do something different with the numbers you drew" he finished. "I see" Naruto mused inwardly.

"Dismissed!"

"Naruto, your new sensei is waiting in my office" Hiruzen said, as he and Naruto disappeared in a shunshin.

HOKAGE OFFICE

Arriving in the office, Naruto and Hiruzen were greeted by a tall man with white hair and the man wore a kabuki outfit. "Sensei, is this him" the man asked? "Indeed Jiraiya" Hiruzen said. "Now Naruto would you care to tell us what happened" Hiruzen inquired? A silencing barrier suddenly sprang up and encircled the three. "Sorry, but you never know who's listening in" Naruto said. Naruto then explained everything from Sasuke and Sakura's abandonment in the Forest of Death when they encountered Orochimaru. Naruto being nursed back to health, and what he learned of his heritage. After the story, Hiruzen and Jiraiya looked at each other. "Sensei, I think I'm going to have a gold mine on my hands" Jiraiya said, as Hiruzen nodded. "Indeed, and Naruto, Kin is waiting at T&I for you" he finished. "Thanks jiji, and by the way, the way to beat your paperwork is kage bunshins" Naruto said, as he departed. Jiraiya could only snicker, before erupting into full-blown laughter, seeing the gobsmacked look on his sensei.

""

""

""

"STUPID!"

STUPID!"

"STUPID!"

Hiruzen was now banging his head into his desk or any hard surface within the vicinity. "Well good luck with your work sensei" Jiraiya said, before leaping out the window.

End Chap 2

/

All right you guys here is the second chapter. Let me explain a few things before I go any further.

First, Sakura is not dead, she's just in a temporary comatose state, because Ino didn't pull the Mind Destruction jutsu off completely, and I'll explain why in the next few chapters.

Second, I honestly had trouble debating on how to write the Temari vs Tenten fight because part of me wanted to have Naruto save Tenten, but the other part wanted Naruto to take great pleasure in Temari administer such a brutal beatdown to Tenten. My reason for this is because Tenten at the time was a strong kunoichi, however she is Neji's fangirl at that moment. Remember how she told Lee he would never be as good as Neji in the anime? Lee shouldn't have saved Tenten, but he's too much of a gung ho character.

Third, Himiko just used what was available during the fight with Hinata. Distraction and misdirection are powerful tools, and she used them to her full advantage.

Fourth, I am already planning on doing something very different with the final tournament, so please don't expect to see a bunch of 1-on-1 fights.

/

Now, I do have a few questions I'd like you're imput on.

First, what do you think Kurenai's punishment should be for revealing a SS-rank secret?

Kurenai loses her ninja license, and has her chakra sealed?

Anko breaking her at the T&I department.

Kurenai catches a lashing (verbally and/or physically) from Hiruzen, and the other Konoha Ice Queens.

Kurenai gets killed during the Suna/Oto invasion. (I already have the one who kills her in mind.)

Second, instead of fighting against Itachi and Kisame, should Naruto convince them to join forces to fight Orochimaru on the search for Tsunade arc?

Yes

No

If I decide to have Naruto's true heritage revealed, what do you think Naruto should get as compensation for his treatment?

/

Finally, to answer my reviews for Shadow of the Jinchuriki and The Ultimate Sannin V2:

Yes, I'm working on the next chapter for Shadow of the Jinchuriki, but I've had some trouble on what to do with the chapter, and I put it on the backburner, but I do have it pretty much done, and I'll post it soon.

The Ultimate Sannin chapter I've had, but I had to rewrite it a few times to get it the way I wanted it to go.

Thanks to Guardianofstarclan for Himiko Terumi Uzumaki.

Thanks to Challenger for use of his doujutsu

Please Read & review


End file.
